


behind closed doors

by fictitiousregrets



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, don't look at me like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousregrets/pseuds/fictitiousregrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on this Earth could Ronan and Adam have possibly spoken about that would take exactly the amount of time that it took for Gansey and Blue to have had an entire conversation? We just don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	behind closed doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This happens to be a strange imagining of a scene in Chapter 39 behind a closed door in The Raven Boys. That said, please take this with a grain of salt if you decide to take it at all. Happy reading!

Ronan was pretty sure that Parrish was able to carry all this shit by himself. But he didn’t say anything about it, because after what happened to Adam, he figured _someone_ needed to help carry his baggage.  
  
And that was how Ronan Lynch ended up bringing Adam Parrish’s meager possessions up to Noah’s room at Monmouth. It wasn’t very long—really, it was only five minutes of Ronan lugging Adam’s things up a flight of stairs—before Parrish was sitting on the bed in Noah’s untouched room, with a duffel bag, a backpack, and a box of Froot Loops sitting across from the bed, and Ronan Lynch standing guard at the door.  
  
    “So,” Ronan said, his hands in his pockets.  
  
    Adam stared at the wall.  
  
    “Are you going to unpack or what, Parrish?”  
  
    It was a few seconds before Adam closed his eyes, opened them again, licked his lips, and said, “No.” Then he closed his eyes again. “You didn’t have to do that for me, Ronan.”  
  
    Ronan’s eyes glinted dangerously. “If I hadn’t, that piece of shit you called a father would have killed you. And then Gansey would have killed me.”  
  
    There were a few more moments of silence, and then Ronan sat down on the bed next to Adam, far enough away that it was casual and yet somehow still concerted. After a few seconds, he said, loud enough for Adam to hear it with the ear that could still process vibrations, and no louder, “I’d do it again.”  
  
    This time, Adam turned to look at him, and the look on his face was chilling. This Adam Parrish was one that Ronan was not used to seeing. This Adam had been thoroughly broken by his father, someone who was charged with keeping him safe. It just didn’t line up with Ronan’s idea of a father—his father, who provided for him and his brothers and their mother. Regardless of whatever the fuck Declan said about their dad, Niall was still a good goddamn father. Better than Robert Parrish, who had seen fit to treat his son like a fucking punching bag.  
  
    Adam just nodded in response, his head then bowing slightly under some unseen pressure. Ronan got up and stretched lightly.   
  
    “Ronan,” Adam said suddenly.  
  
    “Yeah, Parrish?”  
  
    “Thank you,” he muttered.  
  
    A sharp smile flitted across Ronan’s face. “Don’t worry about it, man. You coming?”  
  
    “Yeah.”  
  
    They opened the door, and Ronan stood back so that Adam could step out first.


End file.
